Forbidden Love, Life Luck
by McKnight10
Summary: Eragon is in love with Arya and wants her to love him back. But she just can't love him. Eragon runs away to the Haradac Desert and faces death. Does he survive? Does he win Arya's heart? You'll have to read to find out.


Forbidden Love, Life… Luck

**Forbidden Love, Life… Luck**

**By: McKenzie Knight**

**Some Info on the Relationship of Eragon and Saphira**

Saphira is a dragon that Eragon found in a forest while he was hunting. Eragon and Saphira are not physically, but emotionally attached. Saphira and Eragon are really good friends to the point that Saphira is practically Eragon's mother. Saphira can only talk with Eragon through a connection if their minds. She can talk with him and nobody else, but I spiced it up a bit by letting her be able to talk with Arya, just in this story. Now if Eragon dies Saphira dies. If Saphira dies Eragon gets to live. This bond between Eragon and Saphira is very strong and you will see the effect of this relationship in this story…

**Recap:**

In the end of the book _Eragon, _there is a battle. At the beginning of Eldest Eragon, a new dragon rider, is walking through the battle field after the battle. At the end of Eldest, a new battle starts. And now…

**Now…**

It's the end of the battle and it went extremely well. _Another victory. _ Is all Eragon can think. _But ending a victory with a injury isn't the best victory ever. _Eragon was injured in the battle. But it was a minor injury. Just a few busted and swollen ribs, from taking the blows from the enemy.

"Please, I'm fine. Just let me be, I want…" Eragon soon cut off by a soft, soothing voice.

"Eragon? Are you ok?" Rising from his chair, Eragon surprised to see the figure standing in the entrance (and his exit) to the room. _Arya… if only I could tell you how I feel about you…_

"Eragon, sit down before your injury gets worse." Arya instructs.

"It's only a few broken ribs…" Eragon's voice cracks.

"I can already hear it getting worse, sit down." Arya demands.

"Fine." Eragon coughs.

_Are you ok my darling? You took a couple of hard blows…_Saphira…

_Saphira? Is that you?_

_Yep._

_Everything hurts… Arya's here… where are you? _

_I'm coming I'm just went to get a bite to eat…_

"Saphira is coming…" Eragon points out, breaking the silence, "so… how have you been?"

"I've been fine, but once I heard that you were hurt during the battle, I had to come see how you were doing." Arya answers.

"I've missed you." Nervously, Eragon gets up from the chair and strides across the room to meet her.

"Eragon, we've talked about this, I just don't love you as you love me. Our love would be, is, forbidden."

"Just give me a chance! I will the best husband you will ever have! Please! Just give me a chance!"

"Eragon! Listen to me! Our love is forbidden! My mom will soon pick a husband for me. I just can't love you…" By now Saphira has listened in, and listened to enough to now what was going to happen next. I mean she has become one with Eragon…

"Who cares what your mom's going to do! I love you!" Eragon wailed.

"I know Eragon, and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? You're sorry? Did I here that right? You're not sorry, you don't even care about me! And you say you're sorry?! I'm outta here."

"Eragon…"

"Leave me alone. Move Saphira." And Saphira let him pass. After Eragon was out of sight, Arya cried, sorry that she made him feel that way… _If only I could tell you how I __**feel **__about __**you. **_He'll be back… right?" Arya asked Saphira. When Saphira didn't answer, she just looked down. Afraid to tell Arya the answer.

_I don't know darling, I'm afraid that he won't be back. He didn't tell me where he is going. You guys are exactly alike, you're smart and determined. When you've got something on your mind that you're going to do, you do it. And you don't rest until your goal is accomplished. I don't know what his goal is, and I can't search his mind, he's got it blocked._

"Great. We'll wait a day or two and hopefully he'll show up. If not… I'm going to go look for him. Well good night Saphira, I'll see you in the morning."

**Two Days Later… Eragon still hasn't shown up…**

"Saphira! He's not back yet and I need to go out and look for him. Well my mom won't let me go out there afraid that I might get taken away by Galbitorix's Army so I need you to come with me. Plus it will be faster if we fly…"

_Hop on!_

As soon as Arya hopped on to Saphira's back, Saphira felt weaker. She didn't question why she felt weak because she knew the reason why… _Eragon… _She didn't dare tell Arya, afraid she might freak her out.

They went out to the Haradac desert, with Saphira getting weaker and weaker, saw something lying on the ground. "Saphira! Down there! If it's not Eragon we still need to help the poor person. Dive!" Arya yelled. And so Saphira did. She threw herself like a spear through the sky because she knew who it was, she could feel it, the weakness, and she knew that the body lying there is weak.

When they approached the lifeless body, Arya burst into tears, it was Eragon. As the tears ran down her face, she couldn't believe that he would do this to himself. She knelt down and cried. As she cried she realized that they didn't have enough time to get him back to town and revive him in time considering how long he's been out here. So she started a fire knowing that the desert will cool down a lot and soon. Sure enough in twenty minutes the temperature dropped a bit. Warming up Eragon was one thing that she needed to do, and Saphira could sense him getting weaker. Saphira finally told Arya what she was feeling and all Arya could say was wait. She couldn't do anything else. She didn't want to use magic because she didn't want to seem too desperate. Arya contacted her mother and told her she would be gone for a while.

A couple of days later, Eragon woke up. Arya was the only one there, for Saphira (with her strength back) went to go look for food.

"Arya?" Eragon whispered, for he could only whisper.

"Eragon I'm sorry, and… Lay Down! You're still weak! You could pass out again if you try hard enough. Oh what do I care? You didn't and you won't listen to me." Arya yelled , and to her surprise Eragon listened.

"Don't tell me you don't care, because if you didn't you wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't have told me to lay back down. Arya, you do know I won't stop loving you till the end of time. I mean come on Arya! Your mom doesn't have any control over your love life! You just think she does! And, and, and you just don't want to admit that you love me 'cuz… I don't know why! Maybe your just scared to because you think that your mom is going to get all mad and freak out and, yeah! That's all I have to say." Eragon now standing up, furiously his fists clenched on either side of his body.

"I don't know what to say…" was all Arya could say.

"Say you love me." Eragon said, and to his surprise…

"Eragon… I—I love you. I do! I DO! I DO! I DO! I can't explain the love I have for you! And yes! You're right! I am scared of what my mom will say! I just didn't want to say that I love you yet because I was afraid we'd get too close and then my mom would split us and not approve us. But I talked to her when I contatcted her a couple nights ago when I found you and…"

"Wait, I've been out for a couple of days?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah but that's not the point, She told me that it's ok! Eragon, I love you!"

Arya ran over to Eragon because he couldn't for two reasons. One, he was too weak. And second, he was in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming…"

"You don't want a kiss?"

"That'll do." And so, Arya held him and kissed him with all the love she could put into that kiss. Eragon doing the same. Soon Saphira arrived and saw what was going on. You know what she did? She roared a big roar, not because she was mad, but because she is happy. Eragon and Arya both jumped and turned around. All they could do was smile. And all Saphira could do was cry. (Remember, tears of happiness) So did Eragon actually…

"Eragon? Are you crying?"

"NO! I just got something in my eye… yes! I'm crying. Only because I'm happy. To know that you love me back, and that I get to spend the rest of my life with you… are you crying now?"

"Yeah, any man that admits that their crying, will definitely be able to spend the rest of his life with me." As soon as she finished her sentence, Eragon kissed her and she kissed him back…

And that's where the story ends. I'm pretty sure you know how the story ends. The get married (right when they get back to town by the way) and they live a happily ever after. Just like a usual love story. If you come back in a couple years… maybe there will be an Eragon Jr. or even a little Arya. Who knows?


End file.
